


Abandoned (WT'19 No. 26)

by TheHirsch



Series: Reaper & Tiger [1]
Category: Doom (2005), Star Trek
Genre: Breaking to Rules to save someone, Bromance, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/F Friendship, Reaper & Tiger, Space Marines, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHirsch/pseuds/TheHirsch
Summary: Reaper was left behind and Tiger gets into trouble to get him back.





	Abandoned (WT'19 No. 26)

It had been a while. No question. Reaper had been deployed with his squad to a mission onto an ore farm on an asteroid. Tiger observed the group as they all returned to the ship and left the transporter room. There was no Reaper. Where the hell was he.  
Space was silent and cold, he was alone. He would have a few hours before he would run out of oxygen.  
He had been left alone, abandoned. This was something that no even he could survive. After the detonation, he had been sent flying across space, and nobody had gone after him. He could hear his heartbeat in his own ears, and how he was breathing. He had supposed to have died back there, down on the Arc. Tiger who was now in the same boat, but she was not here. He would die alone. In the end, they all were alone, weren’t they? He tried to use his comms to reach someone, anyone really.

***

Meanwhile, Tiger walked up and down and then approached Reaper’s second in command. “Excuse me, where’s you Commander?”  
The man looked at him, as he didn’t comprehend. “There was an explosion, we lost him, sir?”  
“You lost him?” she didn’t understand. “how?”  
“He got blown off with a bunch of rubble. He couldn’t have survived that.”  
Tiger grumbled a ‘thank you’ and went straight for the bridge.  
“Permission to enter the bridge?” she didn't even wait for it. “Captain, sir, we can’t leave this scene. They left a man behind.”  
The Captain, a man in his 50s looked at her. This was respect-less. “Sir, trust me, scan for his vital signs and you will believe me.”  
The Captain turned to his ops officer.  
“How long is he out there?”  
“Several hours, he was with the 36th.”  
“If you assume, his suit is damaged in the explosion, he is probably a dead man floating.”  
“Sir?” the ops officer said, a bit shy.  
“What?” the Captain snouted.  
“I’ve got him.”  
“Beam him out of there.”  
“Thank you, Captain.” Tiger made sure she would run away quickly. She was in a lot of trouble. She ran straight to sickbay, where Reaper rematerialised only seconds after she arrived.  
“Thank stars.” she hummed and carefully took off his helmet and ran the scanner over him.  
“How?” he rasped.  
“I am in a lot of trouble, at least you are alive.”  
Suddenly the doors opened and an angry Captain entered. She froze and went to stand on attendance.  
“What on earth were you thinking,” he asked, barely able to control his anger.  
“I was trying to save one of my comrades, sir. I’d say it was worth the effort. I’m ready to face punishment once he received treatment.”  
The captain glanced at her furious. This would have consequences. But she was certain that she had done the right thing.

***

About an hour later Tiger was sitting in her office when the door chimed. She was wearing her regular uniform, even though she was technically off duty.  
Reaper sat down. “Permission to speak freely?”  
“Permission granted. You can always talk freely when we are on our own.” She sat down again.  
“Thanks for risking getting suspended for saving me.”  
“I’m sure you would have done the same.”  
Reaper nodded.  
“How are you doing?” She asked him.  
“I really thought I would die. I thought I’d never see you or anyone else of the crew again. They just left me there. I can’t believe it.”  
“John.”  
Reaper looked up at her. Not expecting that she would have something to say.  
“I got suspended. And I got a message from my parents, they say I’m a disgrace to them. With all the shit that went on recently. What happened down on Arc and now this. What I did today was a hard violation of everything I was trained to live by. The Admiral has offered me a job at Starfleet Medical which is my best option since the MC is kicking me out.”  
Reaper looked at her, unsure what to say and then got up from his chair. “I’ll miss you. You are a great officer, Tiger.”  
“We can stay in contact and something tells me that we will have pretty good chances to meet again. In the next life maybe.”  
He nodded. “May I hug you.”  
“You may.” She stood up from her chair.  
“You are my best friend. I trust you. And I will miss you too.” Reaper hugged her and didn’t let go.  
“But hey, now you can at least be with your wife and your job is less dangerous.”  
Tiger laughed. “As if dangerous was an issue.”  
“We will stay in touch.”  
“Hell, we will.”


End file.
